Baby Sister
by WokeInsomniac
Summary: Takes place after the episode 'Child's Play'. While stopping a manic villain from turning all the world's adults Into children, Alex gets shot. Now with the body of a fully functional teenager, but the mind of a child; Alex causes a lot of trouble for Sam and Clover.


Chapter 1

 ** _What Happens Now?_**

Disclaimer: I do not own the television series 'Totally Spies' nor any of the characters.

"Let go!"

"Never!"

"Let it go!"

"Never!"

"Alex, let it go!"

While in the process of stopping a manic villain's plot of turning every adult into children, Alex got shot by the villain's ray gun. Unfortunately, the ray way broken by a certain blonde spy, who drop kicked it out of the villain's hand.

Which brings us back to Beverly hills mall, where Sam and Clover thought that bringing along a reluctant sixteen year old with the mentality of that of a ten year old to a clothing store was such a good idea.

Sam and Clover each held onto Alex's legs as they tried to pry her away from the store's hanger doors.

"Sammy, do something." Cover groaned, while still having a firm hold on Alex.

"Just remember what Jerry said. The ray gun's effects are only temporary." Sam replied as she finally managed to loosen Alex's grip on the doors.

With a loud wail, Sam and Clover both fell to the floor, their grip on Alex never faltering. Sam stood up and dusted her outfit, before lending her hand to Clover.

"I wanna go back home!" Alex cried, struggling to wriggle out of Sam's firm grip.

Clover lightly tapped Sam's shoulder. "Uh, Sammy we have a problem."

Crowds of people were gathered around the girls, all of them distraught by the scene of two girls playing tug of war with a whining girl in-between.

_

"I don't know why so many people want children, when their this much trouble." Clover exclaimed.

The girls were back at WOOHP, after nearly having been arrested for 'kidnapping'.

Currently seated in Jerry's office, Sam and Clover were still waiting for Jerry to come back with Alex's brain scan results.

Since the ray gun was broken, one of the few options to get Alex back to normal was to get the manic scientist himself, to rebuild it. In exchange for rebuilding the ray gun, the scientist would get a shorter sentence. Unfortunately the only other missing piece needed to rebuild the ray gun was a rare and unstable isotope. Without it, the only other option was, as Jerry put it, was to, 'let Alex grow out of it' which basically meant that like any child, Alex's would grow out of her infantile behavior as time went by. Which is why a brain scan was needed to tell how long it would take for Alex to 'grow up'.

"Alright girls, the results just came back." Jerry said as sat down in his desk.

"Finally, I don't know how long I could put up with all of this!" Clover gestured to a squirming Alex sitting on her lap.

Sam shot her a glare, before turning her attention back to the WOOHP director. "What does it say, Jer? How long can we expect Alex to stay like this?"

Jerry inserted a small flash drive with the WOOHP insignia symbol into it's housing unit, and a bright flash appeared on the screen monitor. A picture of CAT scan with various highlighted areas of Alex brain could be seen.

"As you can see by the highlighted areas of Alex's brain scan, certain areas of her brain have been greatly impaired by the ray gun." Jerry said, gesturing to the monitor.

"Meaning what exactly?" Clover impatiently cut in, earning her an elbow to the side, from Sam.

"Sorry Jer, please continue." Sam said.

The monitor went blank before another picture of an electroencephalogram appeared.

"The results show that, it may take a few weeks- give or take, three weeks for Alex to turn back to normal. Until then girls -" Jerry paused for a few beats and handed Sam a small pile of hard cover books. "Good luck."

Without any other words, the floor underneath the girls disappeared and the girls with it.

_

"I can't believe Jerry just deserted us like that." Clover screeched.

The girls were back home and while Clover was still complaining about how Jerry 'deserted them', Sam was reading one of the many books that Jerry left them. Many of them revolved around child care.

"Clover can you stop your ranting for a sec, I need to focus." Sam said, without looking up from her book.

Clover had a murderous glint in her eyes. "Easy for you to say, when you weren't the one chasing after a hyperactive toddler".

"And who's idea was it to let Alex have Ice cream?" Sam retorted.

Clover narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything, and continued her pacing.

After a while, Sam looked up from her book. "Hey, Clover where's Alex?" Sam asked with panic in her voice.

Clover waved her hand dismissively. "She passed out on the sofa, watching Television."

Sam stood up and crossed the kitchen to the living room, and was in awe at the sight before her. Clover eventually made her way to Sam.

"Uh Sammy, what are you looking at?" Clover asked Sam, but the only answer from the red haired girl was a simple point to the couch where a sleeping Alex could be seen, curled up with a small stuffed teddy bear that clung closely to her chest.

A small smile found it's way to Clover's mouth. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all. _Maybe_."


End file.
